Cross from the Past
by StardustZero
Summary: A new assassin appears and sparks fly between her and Aya. What will happen and what is her connection to Kritiker? AyaOC KenYoji Omi?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: None of the WK characters belong to me, they belong to their respective owner, and the only character that belongs to me is Kit.  
  
Please take it easy on me minna, this is my first fic in a while and I don't know if it will suck yet or not.  
  
---This story takes place after the first Weiss Kruez OVA.  
  
Cross from the Past  
  
Chapter 1: Comrades in Need  
  
10:11 p.m. Shinge Apartment Complex  
The young teenager paced around the cozy living room, irritated by her own thought. She couldn't relax, not in this apartment, not in this humble room, it didn't belong to her. Hard black boots clipped on the wooden floor as she made her way to the heavily curtained window. Drawing back the shade she was assaulted with the bright lights and sounds of the busy city below her. Tokyo, a place of dark memories and nightmares made more bitter-sweet with the passing of years, a place she never wished to return to.  
A meow from the computer drew her attention away from her thoughts. Looking over her stormy grey eyes landed on an equally stormy grey cat whose fur was a total flawless grey excluding the small white chin and odd black mark on its forehead. With a heavy sigh the girl made her way across the expansion of the room to where the computer sat and a clear glass table. The only other object gracing its surface was a picture in a wooden frame; it held the image of the girl and also an older woman, the true owner of the apartment.  
"What is it that's bothering you Vega?" the girl inquired to the cat. In response the cat sat up and stretched, seeming totally unconcerned about how she was taken up this girl's time. After a few quick licks to her side the cat called Vega jumped down of the computer and onto the keyboard, accidentally switching the machine from standby to running. As if in response to the girl's question a message popped up on the glowing screen.  
  
Kit- There are some lost kittens in the park.-  
  
The message was signed with a white cross outlined in black. The teenager, also known as Kit to a few, but Catherine too many others sighed. She really didn't need this crap now; heaven knows she really didn't want to be here anyway. If it wasn't for the fact that she had promised her long time friend Saya that she would house-sit for her she would be back in her home in America right now. She spun and paced a few feet away, a stray hand sliding through her waist length brownish-gold hair searching for knots and just relieving the girls' anxiety.  
Behind her the computer beeped again. She turned to read the new message.  
  
-Hurry or innocents will die-  
  
Damn, how did this person know she was in Tokyo anyway, Kit knew she hadn't told anyone that she was leaving, not that there was anyone important to tell. Innocents will die. Dang, this person knew just how to catch her attention too. With a final shake of her head Kit raced to the door and grabbed her black leather coat, slipping it on she fished equally black riding gloves out of her pocket and put them on. She turned to exit only to see Vega blocking her path.  
"Nuh-uh kitty, don't even think about it, Saya would kill me if I took you." she stated giving the cat a look that would make most shiver. The animal just shrugged it off but moved to jump on the couch as if that had been its plan all along. All other matters aside, Kit grabbed a long black bundle hidden by a heavy cloak and exited the apartment, making sure to lock the door on the way out.  
  
10:35 p.m. Kinato Park  
  
Heavy panting filled the air; the ground was covered in a smooth layer of new snow, only disturbed by the slight wind that blew. That was at least until you reached the center off the park. This section looked like a scene straight out of hell. The pure white snow was splattered with blood, both new and old. Random pieces of clothing were found scattered about and there air was filled with the copper scent of blood. This was were Weiss was battling it out with each other, a mission gone wrong had torn the team apart and now they were battling to the death, two because they were told to, and the others to uphold what they felt in their hearts was right.  
"Yoji.....please stop...we shouldn't fight, were...were teammates." Omi begged. At the moment the boy was wrapped from neck to knees in Yoji's strong thread, the string cutting in to his young flesh. He cries out in pain, they shouldn't fight, they were friends. His opponent was no better; Yoji sported a crossbow shaft in leg that bled sluggishly as well as numerous cuts from thrown darts.  
Not ten feet away Ken and Aya were mere inches apart, katana crossed with claws close to their chests. Both were badly injured but nether was ready to give up.  
"Aya please, you know this is wrong." Ken untangled his claws from Aya's sword and jumped a couple of feet back, slouching from the burning pain coming from the gash in his side. He really didn't want to fight the older man. Before he could speak again Aya charged, sword raised to kill. Ken ducked his head in defeat, his energy was all gone and he could not hold up much longer. Much better for it to end quickly by Aya's hand, he thought as he squeezed his brown eyes shut, anticipating the strike that was to come.  
The sound of metal colliding with metal made Kens eyes snap open. In front of him blocking the sword that would have sent him to join Kase in hell was a teenage girl. To Ken's eye she couldn't be more that 16, about Omi's age. In one hand she held a katana much like Aya's, only with two blades on opposite sides, over her head efficiently blocking the strike aimed for him. In a fast move she twisted her wrist and Ken saw the deep midnight blue shine of her sword before she disarmed Aya and flung him into a nearby trashcan. Ken heard the sound of his head hitting metal and he didn't stir, Ken hoped he was just unconscious and not died.  
"I'll be back in a second." The voice caught him off guard. Ken turned back to the girl. At the moment she was sliding her sword back into its sheath, belted on her back.  
"Huh?" was all he could come up with. His head was getting fogging and he couldn't seem to see straight. She turned to him, casting a wary grey eye in his direction and pointed somewhere to his left. Still confused he turned in the direction she pointed and saw Omi's withering on the ground, wrapped in thread as Yoji looked on grimly, neither seemed to notice the girl's appearance. Ken wanted to yell to Omi but his throat was dry, he couldn't swallow let alone yell to his comrade.  
Something whistled through the air past Ken's ear and suddenly the threads around Omi slacked and the youth fell to the ground. A silver dagger appeared stuck in a nearby tree. Yoji looked around in confusion, no one on his team used daggers. A movement near Omi brought his attention back to the boy and a hand to the button on his watch. To his surprise kneeling on the ground near the boy was the cutest girl he had ever seen, that is under 18 anyway. As he watched the girl checked the unconscious boys pulse then started examining his body. Yoji was frozen in uncertainty, was this girl an enemy?  
"So, you guys will do anything you're ordered to won't you?" Stormy grey eyes met jade green for the first time and Yoji was stunned. This girl's eyes held such contempt and disgust it made the older assassin feel like his stomach had turned to ice.  
"Who are you to judge me?" he retorted, feeling the fine edge of anger and well as fatigue and the throbbing pain in his wound. To his surprise the girl just laughed, she was laughing at him like this was the funniest thing she had heard. It pissed him off. Not caring anymore he fired his string at her, ready to add another to his list of killings. He heard Ken yell a warning to the girl but it was too late, Yoji knew it would be over in a matter of seconds. His string never connected with his target, he looked around confused, too him the girl had just disappeared. Too late he felt the fist connect with his jaw and everything went black.  
Kit let a breath out, swiping a stray hair out of her face. If she hadn't ducked when she did she probably would have been following these boys to the grave. She wiped the sweat of her forehead with the back of her glove and looked at the man lying in the snow at her feet. He sure was a pretty-boy, to bad she had to hit him in the face. She shrugged to find the only member she thought was still conscious had fainted. Great, she thought, I have four men here who need semi- serious medical treatment and their all unconscious. Of course she wouldn't have this problem if the owned a van instead of a motorcycle but that's beside the point.  
I guess its times like this you call on favors; she thought as she pulled out her cell-phone and dialed a repair shop that was owned by a friend. Less than ten minutes later the tired teenager and an equally tired mechanic pulled into the Shinge Apartment Complex. With a lot of grunts and quite a few curses the two somehow managed to get the four boys into the living room. Vega, totally oblivious to the situation curled up on the only part of Ken's chest not matted with blood. After many thanks to the old mechanic and a promise to visit later in the week Kit finally closed the door and looked at her four charges. They all needed help, but it wasn't really that major. Looking at them Kit's chest clenched, what irony was it that these boys were forced to fight one another? To her they looked like a group of lost kittens. Amused by her own thoughts she laughed.  
She had to put a stop to this fight or it would just start again. Kit bit her lower lip, drawing blood, but that would mean getting more involved than she wanted to be. Again she cursed herself for caring too much about others and sat down at her laptop to write a quick message before treating the boys.  
  
-Manx Kritika has gone to far, stop this now or I will take you all down. I will not allow this to continue. The kittens are under MY protection now.  
  
The original Kitten-  
  
Hands trembling Kit pushed the button and sent the e-mail. Too late to regret this now, her decision was made. Looking over her shoulder she spotted Vega lying on the boy with goggles purring. Damn, this is seriously not my day.  
  
Okay people, I need some comments now before I continue. I'm new so don't totally rip me apart, I'll try to write more next time. ---Hikari-- 


	2. 2

Author: Kit6ss@juno.com (Hikari)  
  
Hello again, sorry its been so long my computers on the fritz. OK, here's the deal, I've only seen the first episode of the OVA so I have no idea who's alive and who's not so I'm going to make it up. Basically all the Schawrtz members and also the Schrient members are all alive. But Omi's real dad isn't (I hope that wasn't a spoiler for anyone).  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, excluding Kit of course, the rest belong to their respective owners.  
  
Cross from the Past  
  
Chapter Two:Join us  
  
The first thing Aya felt was a slight throb in his head, but to his dismay it turned into a full throttle headache as he became more conscious .He let out a small groan and started thinking about calling out to Omi to fetch him some aspirin. Omi.....the events of the night before hit him like a freight train at high speed, not well for a person with a serious headache. Images of fighting Ken flashes threw his sore skull followed by the image of a girl. The girl that had taken him down.  
  
Aya's eyes snapped open as he attempted to sit up, only to be forced back down by the fierce pain in his head that was only matched by the burning in his side. Taking a couple deep breaths he carefully opened his eyes again only to see an unfamiliar ceiling. He ran a hand carefully down his side to connect with a thick bandage. So someone had taken him from the park and bandaged him. The crimson haired assassin sighed and turned to better see the room around him. His wondering eyes landed on a still form and he had to constrain himself to hold back the gasped that threatened to escape his lips.  
  
The room around him was normal enough with its polished hardwood floors and starch white walls, the room actually was quite plain to him. What caught his attention the most was the bed a few feet to his left, there was nothing really special about the bed itself, what interested him the most was the people lying on it at the moment. The bed was only a double so it didn't really have enough room for the two slumbering boys on top of it. Aya's eyes narrowed at the sight of Ken and Omi right in front of him, lying there with too long limbs hanging over the sides. If his assumption was correct Yoji was probably lying on the other side.  
  
Slowly with the ease of a cat Aya reached around to grab his Katana. He groped through the various bedding around him only to find it was not there. Of course, he thought sarcastically, I wouldn't leave my weapon anywhere near me either with these two so close. The scarlet man attempted to rise again, muscled strained at the effort, until he was finally standing. Slowly he slid to the slightly ajar wooden door only to stop in surprise at the sound of voices coming from the next room over. An eyebrow quirked, a very unlike Aya gesture, he recognized 2 of the voices, recognized them very well. Leaning against the hard wooden doorframe Aya decided to stay put and listen to the heated conversation outside.  
  
1 Hour Ago  
  
Beep....Beep. Kit looked up from wrapping Omi's left arm, which was covered with long thin scratches. Standing up she padded lightly to the computer in the other room. Awaiting her on the screen was the return message from Manx.  
  
Have sent an agent over, will arrive soon. –Manx  
  
Kit scratched her head and leaned back with a sigh. So they had tracked down where she was just by an e-mail. That's Manx for you. With a look to the door to make sure it was locked Kit returned to tending her patients. She quietly entered the bedroom and carefully stepped over the prone crimson-haired man on the floor. She stopped halfway, leaving herself almost straddling him and looked down at his up and down, taking note of everything from his messing hair to his hard leather boots. Sweeping back up his long muscled legs she stopped to gaze at the slim sword that she had placed beside him. With a raised eyebrow she grabbed for it, to her surprise Aya chose that moment to shift position, he kicked out, sideswiping Kit's left leg making her unstable. She fell, twisting so not to land on the man but ended up hitting the wall and sliding down it. On impact with the carpet she cracked an eye open cautiously in case she had woken the man up, to her surprise she ended up landing just a few inches away from each other but not touching, so close that she could feel his warm breath on her face.  
  
Shaking crazy thoughts out of her head Kit slowly inched down the wall toward the door. As soon as she was far enough away she stood and dusted of her clothes nervously, that encounter was to close for her comfort. Casting still nervous eyes around the room she realized she had just probably wasted a lot of time. Feeling very foolish, something she didn't like in the least, she reached down and grabbed the sword and defiantly tossed it out the door and into the hall where it hit the wall with a loud thunk.  
  
Why in the world did she get so worked up? Kit shook her head in frustration and decided the best thing to do was finish up the boy on the bed before the agent got there. With a final look at the man on the floor she got back to work.  
  
5 minutes before Aya woke up.  
  
The doorbell rang and Kit ran to answer it, hoping it hadn't woken up the guys in the other room. She reached the door and yanked it open, hoping to surprise the person on the other side. The door flung open and Kit raised her gun, pointing to whatever might be out there. To her surprise no one was there. In this situation normal people would have stepped out the door and probably would have gotten their head shot off. As a trained assassin Kit knew better, instead she jumped and rolled out into the hall, praying for luck she spun to the left and aim to the spot to the right of her door. Or to be exact at the thin woman who stood brandishing her own gun at the open door. Kit breathed a sigh of relief as she rose, gun still trained on the woman in question. Her breath rattled out of her chest, she knew she was lucky, if she had turned the other way she'd be the one staring down the barrel of a loaded gun.  
  
The woman in front of her didn't look very impressive; if anything to Kit she looked more like a secretary.  
"Drop your gun, turn to me and state your business now." Kit heard herself say the ice-cold words but like always they didn't feel like they came from her. She watched carefully as the woman dropped her gun to the floor unceremoniously and slowly turned to face her, her high-heeled shoes clicked on the cold floor.  
  
"I'm Burma, Manx sent me to talk with you," Burma said carefully as she examined the girl in front of her. She never expected the assassin to be this young. She's a little older than Omi probably she mused. "We need to talk about the kittens under your care at the moment."  
  
Kit slowly lowered her gun, gray eyes never leaving Burma's face, looking for the slightest movement to show any betrayal. With a grunt and sharp turn of the head toward the open door she walked back into the apartment, expecting the woman to follow on her own accord.  
  
5 minutes after Aya woke up  
  
Ken rolled over sleepily only to hit a soft wall. Not sure what was in his bed he carefully opened his eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. He blinked a couple of times as the blurry images focused into the picture of a clean white bedroom lit by a small lamp. Stifling a groan he shifted to see what had blocked him from rolling over on to see Omi lying beside him. The younger boy seemed almost to be hiding under the fluffy white blanket; the one arm that stuck out was heavily bandaged.  
  
Ken flexed his hand only to feel stiff pain and the rough fabric that encased it. Silently he was about to rise when he noticed the person leaning against the doorframe. Aya's back was to him and Ken guessed he hadn't heard the soccer players awakening. Looking carefully, Ken noticed Aya was also sporting bandaged in various places.  
  
Wait, why am I just sitting here staring at the guy who tried to kill me?! Ken thought furiously to himself, that bastard had forsaken Omi and him and now he was only a couple of feet away.  
  
Without thinking Ken slowly slipped out of the soft bed, and stepped right onto the sleeping playboy on the floor. Who, not to Kens surprise woke immediately and first looked around in confusion then up at the boy who had stepped on him. Ken watched with startled brown eyes as Yoji's eyes widened in surprise then narrowed in anger. Oh fucking shit, was all Ken could think before he was tackled to the floor.  
  
Back to Kit and Burma (you get the idea)  
  
Kit sat in the swivel chair for the computer, Burma sat on the couch, the two women just stared at each other.....This has been going on for 5 minutes. Kit was getting really annoyed.  
  
"Your wasting my time you know." She stated, hiding her annoyance behind her calm mask that always stayed in place. Burma raised an eyebrow and shrugged.  
  
"Manx was surprised you contacted her, she thought you were died."  
  
"Yeah well I was surprised to find a group of men fighting to the death in a public park."  
  
"That can be explained, two of them disobeyed orders and put their feelings before the mission, they had to be erased."  
  
Kit scoffed at the woman before her, how easily she could talk about setting these men against each other. "So because these men didn't want to give up their humanity to you they have to be killed?" At that she smirked cruelly at the woman who was staring hard at her.  
  
"You people never change, getting rid of the trash huh? You could never understand what those boys probably went through last night; I'll be surprised if they ever want to help you again. Will you still have them be enemies? If I didn't step in they'd all be dead you know."  
  
"We will not retract the mission."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"There is one way they can be saved though..........."  
  
Crash! Thump! Crash!  
  
Damn! Someone woke up! Kit jumped up and raced toward the bedroom, she could hear Burma jump up and follow her. Reaching the door she was met with a state of insanity. Rolling around the floor she saw Ken, Yoji, and Aya, limbs were tangled and wild curses were being yelled. The only one not in the fight was Omi; he was sleepily sitting on the bed staring in horror at the men on the floor.  
  
"Yoji hold him down!" Aya yelled trying to untangle himself. Omi jumped up and winched at his injuries pulled at him, but he would not let them double-team Ken. Kit saw that the boy on the bed was about to jump into the fray.  
  
"Grab the boy!" She yelled to Burma hoping that the older woman would not try to kill the boy in the process; she had to trust this woman, for now. She had bigger things to worry about; at this rate all her work to heal them would be in vain. Finding no clear way to stop the situation she decided to just jump right in.  
  
Yoji 's turn  
  
He was trying to wrestle Ken to the ground so that Aya could get a clear shot in but in the close quarters it was impossible. Right now he was on top of both men holding on desperately to Ken's wrist. Then suddenly something soft fell on him and in turn he fell on the two under him, successfully squashing them into submission for the moment. Before he could figure out what was going on someone had hooked both his arms behind his back and was dragging him away from Aya and Ken. He craned his head around to see his captor. To his surprise he came eye to eye with a pair of very cold eyes, so cold they seemed to freeze him in place.  
  
After she dragged him unwilling across the room she let go and grabbed his chin roughly and wrenched his head around. Her soft hand held him firmly as she locked gazes with him. "You move one inch and I'll kill you myself."  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Was all the started playboy could say as he watched the long-legged teenager return to the still tumbling fight. He took a quick sidelong glance at the bed wondering why Omi had not joined in the fight when he spotted Burma pinning the poor teen to the bed, almost flattening him. Lucky dog he thought, oh well, he would just lean back and see what happened, to bad he didn't have a cigarette.  
  
Kit decided the next thing to do would have to be getting in between the two fighting men. Not an easy feat, she sighed and deciding jumping right in would have to do again. Pulling a hand through her hair she removed the 2 daggers that were usually hidden there. Time to go.  
  
She jumped on top of the brown haired man who seemed to be in control at the moment and slid to the side. Feeling the momentary weight on his back he looked up confused and Kit slid to the other side of the boys carefully placing 1 sharp edge of the dagger to the base of the crimson- haired mans throat. Even though he was currently pinned down she didn't need him to jump and ruin her plan. When the brown haired man turned back to look at the man below him he was met with the feeling of cold, hard steel against his throat. Kit watched as his eyes widened at the sight of her and she moved the dagger slightly, cutting into his skin till blood flowed just as a warning.  
  
"Stop this immediately or I'll kill you both right now."  
  
"Go ahead and kill them then, they'll be dead in the end anyway." That was Burma, Kit heard her but didn't turn her head for fear the men would do something stupid.  
  
"That is unless you do something for us." Continued Burma, her voice took a superior tone, it pissed Kit off.  
  
"And what would that be?" Kit replied acidly.  
  
"Join us, and save their lives."  
  
Kit narrowed her eyes in contempt. Above her Ken gulped. Kit's thoughts raced, yes and she be trapped, no and the boys would die. Damn, she cursed herself and her traitorous heart again. Maybe one of these days she would learn.... Then again probably not.  
  
/////////////////***////'/'////////////  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. I know it was kind of crazy with all the character switching but I really wanted to get a lot of different views. I'm also sorry if the characters are a little out of character.  
  
I really really really need some reviews please. Hello......Hello...Hello...(echo). Has anyone even bothered to read this poor fanfic? I need some help people due to the fact I just sit down and write this without thinking first.  
  
In the next chapter some of Kit's past gets revealed, but only some and she has to work where... the flower shop!!! Can this bred assassin handle it? 


	3. 3

Author: Hikari, (Kit6ssJuno.com)  
  
You know what? Sometimes I think I am such a flake. There was a big gap between the first and second chapters because I couldn't get any reviews, so finally I begged one of my brothers to go online and read it and then he told me that I had somehow blocked anonymous reviews................ how in the world did that happen? Anyway it's fixed and I'm fired up and ready to go, here comes chapter three!  
  
Disclaimers: I definitely don't own most of the character (all in fact excluding Kit) so please don't sue me I'm only a poor high-school student!  
  
What's going on: After saving the boys in the park Kit finds herself stuck in the middle of choice between her freedom or the assassins.  
  
Cross from the Past  
  
Chapter 3: 4 Men and a Girl = More Suitors than Ever  
  
The living room was cloaked in deep silent, no one moved. On was side was Burma rebandaging Aya's arm while Yoji sat on the carpet smoking a cigarette which he pulled from God knows where. Across from them Kit was currently fixing Omi's wrapping while occasionally casting the evil eye toward Yoji and his cigarette. Ken sat beside her on the couch keeping an eye on the men across the room.  
  
"You never answered me." Burma looked up as she stated the comment to the girl who notably stiffened at the statement.  
  
"Maybe I don't want to yet."  
  
"You'll have to soon."  
  
"Whatever you old hag."  
  
"There's no need to be mean."  
  
"Right."  
  
The four boys sat and watched the exchange with interest. To Omi it looked like the girl who was carefully tending to his arm was distracted. He gazed at her through his blonde bangs, she can't be older than me, as if sensing his gaze she looked up and Omi saw a pair of grey eyes that could rival Aya's in sheer coldness. Omi shivered and looked away. The silence continued.  
  
Meanwhile even though she had looked at Omi, Kit was still deep in thought. Getting involved with Kritiker was not something she ever wanted to do, but if it meant she could save the men then she might have to. 'Why do you care so much about some assassins who wouldn't think twice about killing you if they were told to?' said that cold voice that always existed in the back of peoples minds, the one that doubted and wielded uncertainty at every turn. They need someone to save them if Persia won't, she argued back. Cloud gray eyes swirled as the internal battle continued but Kit knew that there was only one answer she could give.  
  
"I accept." To herself she sounded to defeated, it made her stomach turn, and unconsciously she clenched a fist and waited for Burma's response.  
  
"What does she accept Burma?" To her surprise the one to talk first was the crimson man who at the moment was staring at Burma with cold amethyst eyes.  
  
"Members of Weiss, all of you, I would like to announce that the last mission to kill the traitors Omi and Ken has been retracted. And second I would like you to meet you new teammate, Catherine Ikaji."  
  
Once again the room was bathed in the blanket of silence. The only sound that could be heard was 3 jaws simultaneously dropping and one grunt. Then came the stuttering demands for an explanation. From the beginning this is what Kit had expected to happen, ever since she had been sent that demanding e-mail, so she felt it was only fair that Burma be forced to explain. The girl leaned back onto the sofa and sank in comfortably, ready for the long night to come, she could feel all the eyes in the room on her but she shrugged it off.  
  
Somewhere across town a red haired German also was listening intently, only he was listening through the mind of another. Blowing a puff of smoke he smiled wickedly before breaking the connection and walking and of his room to find his teammates, all the time thinking about the new kitten he could play with.  
  
"You heard me correct Weiss." Burma shifted uncomfortable under their stare and adjusted her black skirt before continuing. "She will work with you from now on."  
  
"She can't! She's not an assassin....she...she's not a murderer.... She's a girl!" Ken was totally flabbergasted at the thought of working with the girl. He ran a hand anxiously though his hair in distress. A few feet away Kit hid her smirk behind the pillow, which she hugged to her chest. Resting her head against its soft surface feeling its cool temperature on her slightly hot cheek.  
  
"Not an assassin? So normal girls these days can break up a fight between professional assassins as easily as she did?" Burma raised a penciled eyebrow at Ken's lack of response. "Tell me Ken, do you have any idea who this girl is before making assumptions?"  
  
Ken opened his mouth but nothing came out, shutting it he looked franticly to his teammates but they all still seemed to be in shock, excluding Aya who was staring at the girl in question intently. Ken felt defeat settle over him like a cloak so not feeling like making a total idiot of himself he leaned back against the side of the couch, he linked his hands behind his head in a clear display of indifference.  
"I'm sure you're just be overjoyed to tell me."  
  
"Very well Ken, I'll tell as much as I can. 14 years ago Kritiker started but it was just an experimental assassin group, the only members were a bunch of informants, Persia, and only one assassin in training. Persia decided it would be good to give that assassin a codename and since he was called Persia he named her Kitten. That is why you're all referred to as Persia's 'kittens'. The group progressed until about 6 years ago when something went wrong, the assassin rebelled and we were forced to deal with her. The incident involved—"  
  
"That's enough Burma." All eyes turned to Kit, Omi noticed the pillow that she had been holding earlier was now clenched tightly in between her hands, he could almost feel the coldness roll off her.  
  
"They don't need to know that." Kit continued then turned to the men spread around the room. "Burma wants me to join your group and I accepted for my own reasons, I was the original assassin and that's all you need to know." She looked them each in the eye before rising from the coach and exiting the room. When she left everyone in the room relaxed, all lost in their own thoughts for what the future held.  
  
Later that night Ken lay awake in his bed. The fighting that had occurred last night seemed to only be a dream, but the hurt was still there. It was uncomfortable to be around Aya, and especially Yoji. He clenched his shirt with a shaking fist. It hurt so bad thinking about Yoji, would their relationship ever be the same?  
  
The soccer player was unaware that a certain blonde man was standing outside his door, hand raised to knock but frozen in place. Yoji stood there uncertainly for what seemed like eternity before he dropped his hand with a sigh. Turning his back to the door he rummaged for a cigarette, the only thing at the moment that could help him think.  
  
One Week Later  
  
"Are you sure you're unpacked alright Cat?" Yoji asked using a nickname Catherine wasn't too happy with. She frowned at him and decided it was better to ignore the playboy. Today would be the first day she was supposed to work in the flower shop. She glanced at the clock, 5:30, and an ungodly time to be up in the morning by her opinion. She sighed as she stuck a piece of toast in the toaster. Moving yesterday had been a lot easier than she thought, maybe because she had little to move, or it could have been all the help from a genki boy who at the moment was barreling down the stairs.  
  
"Good morning minna! Catherine how was your room last night, was it OK?" Cried Omi as he fished through the cupboard looking for his cherry pop- tarts. To bad for him Kit had just seen Ken wolf down the last one, oh well, ignorance is bliss they say.  
  
"It was fine Omi." Omi had hopped from the cupboard to the fridge to get his usual iced cappuccino, the reason he could be so perky all the time. As her toast popped up Aya walked into the room, after rummaging in the fridge he grabbed an apple and sat down at the small table, he glanced around and frowned at Yoji, who was sitting on the counter. (Ken had already gone to start opening up shop) The 4 people ate in silence, preparing for the day ahead. Kit was glancing at Aya, the other assassins had welcomed her somewhat but Aya has yet to even acknowledge her existence.  
  
Yoji jumped off the counter and stretched. "Come on kiddies, time to get to work!" Grinning like a madman he put one arm around Omi's shoulders and made an attempt to swing the other around Kit but she ducked and skipped in front of him out of reach. Yoji just sighed at her lack of willingness for contact. Kit ignored him again and walked out to the flower shop, if she was nervous no one could tell, it was hidden behind her usual mask of uncaring.  
  
Things seemed to be going well in the group, but Kit could feel the slight tension in the air. It was to be expected considering the group was trying to kill each other just 1 week ago. She knew it would take some time for them to trust each other again.  
  
As she walked into her new workplace Kit mused at what exactly a florist does, whatever it was she was certain it couldn't be that hard. Securing one of those annoying temporary "Hi! My Name is..." ID's on the front of her shirt she prepared for the day ahead.  
  
................. ................ ................  
  
5 hours, 7 broken pots, 2 angry customers, and 4 screwed up orders later Kit was reading for a break. She plopped down on a crate in the storage room and rested her head on her knees. How could the worlds' best assassin not get through one order of flowers without totally bombing it??????!!!! Kit felt like screaming in frustration but instead ended up venting her anger by thumping her fist into the floor, after the 5th hit her knuckles started to hurt so she decided to stop. Leaning back against a file-case she silently considered running away to America.  
  
Outside in the almost empty store 4 boys were wondering almost the exact same thoughts. "Well, that was interesting." Omi chirped trying to lighten the mood. All it did was earn him 3 death glares.  
  
"There must be something she can do without breaking anything!" cried Ken in frustration, punctuating his words by slamming a stack of papers down on the counter.  
  
"She just needs time to learn." Replied Yoji from where he was finishing a flower arrangement for an upcoming wedding.  
  
Aya finished ringing up their only customer at the moment and turned to regard the storeroom where Kit had run off to. If anyone was actually paying attention they might have noticed the slight grin that lasted on his face for about 2 seconds. "I have a great job for her."  
  
Kit emerged from the storeroom a couple minutes later, ready to be yelled at for earlier. Suddenly a heavy hand landed on her shoulder, she bristled at the contact looked up in confusion to see Yoji grinning down at her evilly. Kit suddenly had a very bad feeling.  
  
"Hey Cat, we have a great job for you!"  
  
"And that would be....?"  
  
"Advertising!" He said it with a flourish of his hand like he was in a play.  
  
"Advertising?" The bad feeling grew.  
  
"Come with me, it's almost time!" He grabbed her arm and started dragging her toward the door." Kit was very confused now, what time was it? She glanced at the clock on the wall; it was a quarter till 3, what was so important about that time?  
  
30 Minutes Later  
  
Kit stood outside the store in a sea of teenage girls and boys alike attempting to hold up a sign that read the sales of the day. She smiled fakely as she welcomed everyone around her, how was this supposed to be advertising, there's already too many people. There was no way she could know that the overwhelming group of boys was not a usual thing.  
  
Inside Ken smiled as he watched Kit through the window, to anyone who didn't kind of know her she looked happy as can be, but he knew better. Surpressing a laugh at Aya's genius he turned to the sea of teenagers and daringly asked for the next order. A pretty girl stepped forward and aimed her puppy-dog eyes at him.  
"Ken, if you needed help you could have just asked me, there was no need to hire that slut!" she whined. Ken raised an eyebrow, if Kit had heard her say that he couldn't really secure her safety against the young assassin.  
  
"Like they'd hire you!" sneered a girl to Ken's right. Before Ken knew it a fight had started in the middle of the store. He heaved a heavy sigh before wading into the mob of people to break up the fight.  
  
Is anyone lost yet? Please tell me if you are! I want Reviews! Anyway when Kit moves in with the guys she doesn't tell them her nickname is Kit so they either call her Catherine for now or Yoji calls her Cat.  
  
In the next chapter it's Kit's first day of School, Fighting and a bunch of other crap ensues. Also the first mission with a new member!!! Yay! ;-p 


	4. 4

Author: Hikari (Kit6ssJuno.com)  
  
Thank you all so much! If you've never written a story you have no idea how thrilling it is to log on and find great reviews. By demand I'm going to attempt to include Schwartz in this chapter and also I'm going try to improve my grammar. Sorry to those who noticed but I really only write at like 11 pm and I'm kind of tired so I don't catch them all.  
  
Disclaimer: The only character here who belongs to me is Kit! Please don't sue because I'll cry. (  
  
Also if you didn't know this is a spoiler by the way in the first OVA which happens right before my storyline, the guys are given a mission to kill this girl and her brother, Omi and Ken want to protect the brother and sister while Aya and Yoji chose to obey the mission. In the end Kritika gives Aya and Yoji a mission to take out Omi and Ken for disobeying them. And that's where it starts.  
  
To those who got confused about the age thing Kit was supposed to be 4 when Kritiker first started then 12 when she ran away, Sorry if I screwed up somewhere she's actually 18 now   
  
Cross from the Past  
  
: Chapter 4- Scariest Day of All  
  
"You're sure I have to do this?" Kit asked.  
  
"Yeah, quite sure." That was Ken.  
  
"Fine." Kit hung her shoulders in defeat; feeling like the weight of the world had just been transferred to her back. Today she would have to face the one thing she feared most of all, school. She had gone to school in America after leaving Japan 6 years ago, but to her it was still a personal hell, not to mention she wasn't sure how Japanese kids would treat a girl who has just come from America. Slugging her new book bag over her shoulder she cast a cold glare at Ken who was smirking at her from across the kitchen.  
  
"It won't be so bad; you'll be in class with Omi and just think it's less time you have to spend in the flower shop." Kit straightened her shoulders and resumed her air of indifference and with a turn of her head sauntered out of the room to wait for Omi near the front door. Kit growled as she walked through the den, so what if she sucked with flowers and the only thing she was good for was 'advertising'. On that train of thought Kit's mood lightened as she remembered how she had kicked Yoji's ass after finding out most of the boys were there to goggle at her first and then buy flowers second. It was quite embarrassing that the playboy could have deceived her so easily.  
  
"Morning!" Omi came running down the stairs, jumping the last few and ran into the kitchen. Kit could hear him rummaging around for his pre-made lunch then yelling bye to Ken and seconds later he was beside her getting his shoes on.  
"You are amazing you know that?" she told him. He just looked up at her in confusion then shrugged it off. "Let's go before we're late."  
  
20 Minutes later they were only a block away from the when Kit stopped. Omi continued on until he noticed she wasn't beside him and he turned in surprise.  
  
"Why'd you stop Catherine?" He inquired, his head tilted to the side in confusion. Kit shook her head, the kid was a computer genius but he had no clue when it came to the ways of the world.  
  
"We can't look like we know each other to well Omi, people well get suspicious, let's just pretend we work together and nothing else." She explained carefully, not looking at his face. There was silence then Omi slowly nodded showing he understood and walked off leaving her behind. Kit let out the breath she had been holding, she almost suspected he would not agree with her decision.  
  
Looking up Kit eyed the schools high tower as teenagers rush by her intent on making it to class on time. With one last look down the street that they had come she made a silent prayer to the gods for luck and finished the walk to the building.  
  
15 minutes later Kit was knocking on the door to classroom B-4. As the door opened she got her first look at her teacher, she was skinny with honey-blonde shoulder length hair and wore glasses over her sea- green eyes. She was smiling but it seemed a little too overplayed to Kit, this teacher couldn't be more than 25, as new and green as grass too. As the teacher ushered her into class Kit heard the difference in sound as it went from normal talking level to so quiet you could here a pin drop.  
  
"Class I would like to introduce our new transfer student who has moved all the way here from America." The lady declared. Kit glanced at the class, most were looking at her curiously, she spotted Omi near the back, and he slightly raised a hand in encouragement. Looking at him Kit grinned slightly, feeling a little less pressured. She bowed to the class.  
  
"You're that girl from the flower shop!" One of the boys had jumped up and was pointing at her. Everyone turned to stare at him and then at her then back again. As if feeling their doubt he turned to Omi. "She works with you right?" Omi nodded and the boy smiled in relief.  
  
Kit on the other hand was feeling something much different. As the fact had been verified all the heads of the girls in the room had turned to her, all held a look of outrage, jealousy and downright unhappiness. Kit groaned at their accusing stares and silently took the seat the teacher was pointing to. She was right in the middle of a group of girls who looked ready to tear her apart. She sat up straight in her chair, acting as if the malicious stares directed at her didn't affect her in the least.  
  
Kit was only so happy when the end of the day had come. She raced out of the building not even waiting for Omi. As she ran she tried to erase the events of the day, after her introduction things only went downhill. All day she could her them whispering about her, "....probably a prostitute.....how could they let her work there....all Americans are weird...............snob.....slut..........tramp........my poor Yoji.........Ken..........Omi.......Aya...Aya...Aya." As if these girls had nothing else to do with there time. Kit ran around a corner and almost crashed into a man with short black hair in a suit and glasses, she yelled a sorry as she ran past, still lost in thought. After being yelled at by the girls none of the boys in class wanted anything to do with her either so she was left all alone through lunch. A couple of time Kit had caught Omi looking at her worried but she just shook her head at him and walked away.  
  
Still remembering her horrible day Kit almost ran right past the Flower shop. She backtracked until she was standing in front of the store panting lightly from her run. The shutter was closed and the placed looked deserted, Kit frowned in confusion. Jogging around the back of the building Kit entered with her key through the back door and stopped. The house was dark even though they were supposed to be open and doing business right now. Kit wanders around in the dark looking for the light switch when she spotted a crack of light coming from the door to the room in the basement. Curiously she opened the door and padded down the steps.  
  
"Hey guys! You're supposed to be working in the store now ya know." She yelled ahead of her as she rounded the last bend in the staircase. She entered the room to see Ken and Yoji lounging on the leather couch while Omi was spinning around on his computer chair. Aya was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, but she ignored them all, her attention was on the red-haired woman standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"Ma....Manx." Kit was so surprised to see the woman she dropped her book bag on the ground, it landed with a dull thump on the ground. The woman turned and before she knew it Kit was enveloped in a warm embrace, she tensed at the initial contact but soon relaxed into the familiar arms.  
  
"It's been awhile my little kitten." Manx whispered pulling away from the astonished girl. She turned back to the guys staring at the tender scene in front of them, excluding Aya of course; he hadn't even twitched since Kit came in. "Now on to the mission." She hit a button and a face appeared on the wall, a face Kit knew all to well.  
  
"Members of Weiss, your next mission is to kill this man, Shinji Castemate." A picture of a lean man with peppery gray appeared on the screen, then the picture changed to a bunch of dead people lying on the bank of the river, they all seemed to have a weird green rash that spread like moss all over there skin. "He has been experimenting on humans to create a product he believes with keep him from aging. Hunters of the night deny these evil beasts their tomorrows." The picture went blank and Manx turned back to the group. Walking to the steps she handed a vanilla envelope to Kit before leaving.  
  
Yoji got up and stretched. "Usually she says something before leaving, what's in the envelope Cat?" Kit glared at him before breaking the seal on the envelope and pulling out the stack of papers from within. Briefly scanning the top page she stopped.  
  
"Yoji........" she started.  
  
"What? "He said coming closer to her, curious at her reaction.  
  
"This says this mission has to be done tonight, or more exactly in about 3 hours."  
  
"............................"  
  
The hall that Kit crept down was dark, dank and it smelled like the chemistry lab in her old school. She tried covering her nose with her gloved hand, overpowering the chemical smell with the tangy scent of leather. She rounded a corner, her black jean jacket kept out the chill as a gust of wind came through a broken window at the end of the hall. I'll give one thing to him, she thought, he should take better care of his facilities. Kits black hiking boots clicked lightly on the linoleum floor as she crept toward her prey. She glanced at her watch, 8:02. By now Ken and Aya should be taking care of the guards around the building while Omi crashed the computer system.  
  
Kit rounded another corner and came upon the door her victim was supposed to be behind. Praying that Omi had already disarmed the alarm she slowly turned the knob and peeked in. Castemate was hunched over his computer; it looked like he was working. Kit slowly drew her Shrindel (1) and tensed for the one strike that would end the mission. She pushed the door all the way open, letting it bang against the wall. She expected him to turn but he didn't, must be really involved with his work, she thought as she brought the double-sword down and neatly sliced the man down the full length of his back and through the chair. He flopped to the ground motionlessly, something wasn't right; all of Kits senses were screaming something was wrong; it looked like he was already dead.  
  
Loud clapping brought Kit's attention away from the fallen man. She spun to see a man with flaming red hair, a yellow bandana and sunglasses leaning casually against the wall, Kit could smell the nicotine from the cigarette that rested in between his lips. As if just waking up after a nap he stretched and pushed off the wall. Kit tensed and moved into a fighting position as he drew close.  
  
"And you are?" she inquired, trying to size him up before he did something unexpected.  
  
"My name, young kitten in Schuldig.(( Authors note. Brain freeze!!!!! Is this spelled right????)) Let me see what's going on in that mind of yours." He extended a hand toward Kit. In turn she slides backwards until her back hit the wall, she was trapped. Stubbornly she raised Shrindel ready for whatever was about to happen next.  
  
Across the building Ken, Yoji and Aya were fighting with Brad and Farfie while on the roof Omi was battling it out with Nagi. Neither side seemed to be winning.  
  
"Heh,heh. God will be sad if I hurt you." Farferello said as he lunged at Ken, knives seeking out his opponents' blood. Ken cursed as he quickly dodged to the left and tripped. A couple feet away Aya's sword was locked with Brad's, the American was smiling cruelly down at the struggling Japanese man.  
  
"Come on kitten, entertain me just a little longer" he said as he jumped back a few feet, letting Aya readjust himself and prepare for another attack.  
  
"Why are you guys here anyway?" Yoji yelled coming to aid Ken fend off the crazy white haired man. Hearing his question Brad laughed.  
  
"Why, we just wanted to properly introduce ourselves to the cute new kitten." He said while blocking Aya's next attack. Aya stopped dead in his tracks at the Americans words and his eyes widened in understanding. Before he realized his mistake Brad had knocked him on the ground. Aya attempted to get up only to stop and grunt as he felt the pinprick of Brad's sword on his neck. He glanced past Brad toward the building where Kit had gone. "Goodbye." Aya looked up as his teammates yelled and saw the cold unmerciful sword decending towards his head, in a second it would all be over.........  
  
Bwaahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love a cliffhanger! Sorry I really have to cut this one off early, I keep on trying to make the chapters shorter but it just doesn't seem to be working... To many thoughts at once, you get it.  
  
Kit uses a double sword called Shrindel. Imagine Aya's sword, except there's 2 of them and they can be connected at the hilt so it looks like one big sword, sharp on both edges with a hilted area in the middle. It's like Ryo's sword if you've seen Ronin Warriors  
  
OK people it's review time again, I had a lot of trouble with this  
chapter because I didn't want to take he whole chapter explaining what  
happened when she went to school. More school fun later. Hope you read  
again, I'm not sure myself what should happen next. :-p 


	5. 5

Author: Hikari (Kit6ssJuno.com mailto:Kit6ssJuno.com)  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners excluding Catherine. :-p  
  
Note: It's great; I have a whole three-day weekend to work on this with nothing else to do and what happens? My online server on my computer crashes and won't let me online....... And of course the only way to tell them you have a problem is to go to the website or e-mail them.......but how can you do that when you can't get online??? No problem though, will a little help from a friend I'm all good and ready to go, sorry to all of you waiting for this.  
  
Note #2: When I started this I decided I wanted a Action/Adventure and Romance story, but up till now it's been only the Action and Adventure stuff so I'll try to add some Romance, if I feel like it this might go up in ratings soon....maybe.  
  
NOTE 3: (Yeah, like 3 weeks later): OK here's the deal, my online server was broken but then I thought it was fixed but it wasn't so I took it to the shop and it was there for 2 weeks because they couldn't figure out what was wrong with this. So that's why this is so late! Sorry! Not to mention I'm lazy!  
  
Cross From the Past  
Chapter 5: Confusion  
  
The sword was descending toward his head in what seemed to be slow motion. Aya couldn't blink, he couldn't move, he was frozen in place watching the steel inch closer and closer. He could hear voices calling his name but couldn't connect them to the situation. His mind was elsewhere.  
  
Flashback  
  
He was watching her, never letting her know he cared. She would knock a pot off the shelf and he would turn away, hiding his amusement out of their sight. He peeked around to see the mess created behind him, his eyes as cold as always, never showing change.  
  
End Flashback  
  
The sword was coming again as Aya snapped out of his reverie, to late to dodge he watched as it fell. Suddenly it wasn't falling anymore; Brad stared at his sword, which seemed to be levitating mere inches above Aya. Only when Aya saw the flash of light skim across a thin wire did he understand, Yoji had saved him. Aya rolled quickly to his left and kicked Brad's feet out from under him. Brad fell to the ground in a heap. Aya jumped up and scanned the courtyard around him. At the moment Ken was straddling Farfie while Yoji secured him with his wire, he looked up and gave Aya a thumbs up sign.  
  
"We'll go help Omi, why don't you check on the girl?" He asked as he stood and shook snow out of his long black jacket. Aya didn't bother to respond, he just started running toward the building as fast as he could. His leg almost cramped as he jumped up the stairs and skidded into the front hall. He stopped, since his part of the mission was the guards outside he didn't bother to memorize the interiors blueprints, he had no idea where to search.  
  
His blood ran cold as a scream from somewhere above him answered his question. He sprinted toward the fire escape and up the concrete stairs, the sound of his own feet echoing with the screaming resonated in the air around him. He flew up the stairs, everything hurt, the effects from his battle with Brad were started to sink in. He almost fell as his left leg started to pulse and he started to slip on the blood that seeped over his boot, but he couldn't stop, he was almost at the top.  
  
Aya practically exploded out of the fire exit on the top floor, the door connected with the wall with a loud thump but he was already running down the hall with the screaming growing louder every second.  
  
The man had raised his hand and a jolt went through her head. It hurt like hell, to Kit it felt like someone had pressed a hot iron to her brain, everything began to get blurry as she shut her eyes tightly to fight off the lurching in her stomach. Her ears were ringing; it took her a second to realize it was her own screaming that hurt them so much. She crashed to her knees, swords falling to her side as she clenched her head in her hands and screamed.  
  
Wave after wave of pain assaulted her; she had no idea how much time had past. Cracking one eye open she saw Schuldig glaring at her, his face held a look of concentration and frustration. Suddenly the pain increase, Kit felt like she was going to faint, she felt so lightheaded. No way, she clenched her teeth hard and bit into her lower lip, blood began to flow, I absolutely refuse to give in, she thought fiercely. Schuldig smiled at her effort before backhanding her across the face. Kit was so surprised that she momentarily let her guard down, and that's when he hit her full force. Not able to hold it any longer she let go, tears mingled with blood on her face as she screamed again.  
  
Aya slammed into the room he presumed to be the targets office and took in the sight before him. Kit was in a ball on the floor, shivering and screaming in obvious pain. Above her stood Schuldig, his hand was outstretched over the form on the floor; a look of sheer outrage smeared his German face. As Aya entered his head swung around and he visibly grimaced, he pulled his hand back toward his body but the screams continued.  
  
"Nice of you to join us." Said the German with a little bow toward Aya. Aya gripped his sword, ready to draw at a moments notice. "Now, now don't do that little Kitten, I'm leaving, I see Brad's just not enough to keep you busy anymore." Aya saw Schuldig slide toward the window but made no move to stop him.  
  
"What was your purpose for being here?" Aya asked coldly, he wanted to check if what Brad had said earlier was true.  
  
"I just wanted to play with the new Kitten." Was Schuldig's reply as he moved to stand in front of the open window. But I wanted to see you too.  
  
Aya heard the other mans words echo in his head but he shook them off and advanced enraged toward the German, drawing his sword as he approached. The German just laughed and jumped out the window, with his disappearance Kit stopped screaming. Aya turned to see her crumpled on the floor breathing heavily. He stalked toward her and stood right in front of her and waited. Slowly she raised her head to look at him, her eyes looked tired and she was sweating.  
  
"What kind of assassin are you?" he asked slowly. He waited, watching the shock register on her face, then anger and she began to respond but he cut her off.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be one of the best, trained since you were young to be better than everyone else. That's a load of crap. Even a beginner would have checked to make sure the target was alone before attacking." Aya continued, Kit was glaring at him from the floor, the sight made him even angrier.  
  
"I have no idea how you even beat all of us that night, you can even defend yourself against one man. What kind of training did you get? No wonder you ran away back then, you must have sucked, what the hell was Manx thinking?!" Aya couldn't stop, the mission had gone to wrong and the throbbing of his injures seemed to spur him on. He knew he was being unfair, but she didn't know that. So he said the last thing he could think of.  
  
"I don't want you on my team."  
  
He had gone too far, he saw it in the reflection of her eyes as she sat helplessly on the ground shivering. He watched as the normally calm gray eyes turned cold and stormy as the words sunk in. He turned and walked away, out of the room and past Omi, Ken and Yoji who had just reached the doorway. He wanted to be far away, away from the fear that she had brought on him and away from those eyes that ripped his insides apart.  
  
Kit awoke with a start. She sat up slowly and raised a hand to wipe her forehead. It was that nightmare again, the same one she had been getting every night for a week after her first mission, the one she had failed so miserably. With a sigh she slowly got out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. In the bathroom Kit turned on the light and gazed at her reflection in the mirror, I look like hell; she thought a she splashed water on her face. The water ran in turrets down her face, one stream ran over her bottom lip, Kit raised her hand to touch the scar there that had not healed yet, it was from biting it to hard.  
  
What kind of assassin are you?  
  
A damn crappy one, Kit thought to herself as Aya's voice echoed in her head. This night was turning out to be a lot like every night she'd had for the last week, she would wake up and then end up thinking about everything Aya had said to her. She hated to admit it but his words had hurt, so she had made one mistake, he could be a little grateful; the only reason she was playing assassin was to save their asses. Kit growled and pushed away from the sink and glanced at the clock above the door. 5:30. Too late to go back to bed, to early to set up shop. In the end Kit decided to go back to her room and finish up her homework she had neglected yesterday. She padded back to her room and flopped on the bed then reached for her book bag.  
  
BEEP-BEEP  
  
Kit's attention was averted to her laptop, which was resting on the table next to her bed. Hoping the noise hadn't woken the other people in the house she grabbed for the mini computer and flipped it open. You've got mail- flashed at her from the screen. Mildly wondering who would e-mail her, she opened the message.  
  
-Where are you? Log on at noon, we need to talk.  
  
Vega  
  
Reading the message over a couple of times Kit sighed. Great, the one person in the world that cared if she was alive was worried about her. She softly closed the laptop and sat with it resting on her lap. Noon was when she had lunch break so logging on would be no problem but did she want to? Vega is the codename of a person Kit could have considered to be her partner a long time ago. Now Vega was more like an information source for Kit based back in America. She put her laptop back on the table and decided to get ready for school, no time to relax now.  
  
20 minutes later she was stomping down the stairs; over her shoulder she carried her book bag. This morning it dragged her down with the heavy weight of her laptop. She heard Ken clanking around in the store getting ready for the day. Placing her bag on the counter she rummaged through the fridge for an apple and a couple sports drinks for later. After setting herself up for the day she started the coffee maker for Yoji and set up a pop tart and a chilled coffee for Omi, she assumed Ken had already eaten. Everything done she walked into the den and waited for Omi to appear so they could go to school.  
  
Half and hour later he came barreling down the steps, it was ten minutes after they were supposed to leave. "Oh my god we're later I'm so sorry!!!" He ran through the kitchen and started hopping around the den trying to get his shoes on while scarfing a pop tart; the coffee was clenched in his hand. Kit let out a sigh, damn boy was probably up all night online, not that she cared if they were late or not.  
  
"I'll take you." Kit turned to see Aya standing behind her, car keys in hand. She looked down, not wanting him to look at her; he'd probably blame me for this to, she thought. Trying to put up a front of indifference she walked past him to the garage. She could hear Omi behind her thanking Aya over and over again; no one could get mad at him.  
  
During the trip Kit sat in the back staring listlessly out the window. She really wasn't into listening to Omi tell Aya what needed to be done in the shop today. The breeze was warm since all the snow had melted a couple of days ago and she decided to enjoy it instead of worry about the man driving. All too soon the car pulled up in front of the school. Kit jumped out before either Omi or Aya could say anything and jogged off behind the school, she wanted to be away from them as fast as she could.  
  
To Kit the morning to drag on slower than molasses. Their teacher had called off sick today so they were given a study hall for the whole morning. Lazily Kit wondered why she had even bothered staying; there was no teacher there to watch them. Bored she let her gaze wonder around the room, Omi was sitting in the back playing cards with his friends; they seemed to be having fun. Other groups of kids were gathered in different parts of the room, the only one alone in the room was her. Yeah, since the first day she had still not made any friends, in fact she was pretty sure they all hated her.  
  
Omi looked up from his card game to spot Kit sitting alone next to the window. His kind heart hurt, he wanted to go sit with her but that would show that they were actually friends. It was bad enough that everyone in class knew they worked together. Recently though he had noticed that she had been quieter than ever, she hardly said anything at home and she never talked at all in school.  
  
"Hey, earth to Omi!" Omi snapped out of his thoughts, it was his turn, he looked at his hand, a pair of 3's was all he had. With a sigh he folded and as soon as he had put his cards down he was lost in thought again. Kit started to act weird after that mission. Something had happened between her and Aya, he was certain of that but neither of them would talk about it. Surely she knew no one blamed her for the attack, she didn't know anything about Schwartz after all.  
  
Omi looked up in time to see one of the girls in class approach Kit; something was hidden behind her back out of Omi sight. He suddenly had a really bad feeling. He watched as Kit looked up at the girl now standing beside her. They started to talk but no matter how he strained he couldn't hear. Suddenly without warning the girl screamed something incoherent to Kit and pulled a can out from behind her and dumped it on her. Omi wasn't sure what was going on until the girl was running away laughing and he saw Kit staring down at the blue paint that now covered her from head to toe.  
  
Omi continued to watch in awe as soon everyone in the room was laughing and pointing at Kit. Holy Shit, he thought, that girl has a death wish. He pushed away from his desk, ready to go help Kit when he caught her glare. It was as if she was mentally telling him to stay put and play along, he sat back down quietly but couldn't make the smile or laugh come. People were clapping him on the back and laughing all around him but he was oblivious to it all.  
  
Kit stared at the blue paint that coated her hands. That was kind of low, she thought. Early she could have cared less when the girl had came over and started talking about the flower shop, what annoyed her the most was that she didn't even notice the girl was hiding something behind her. Maybe I really do suck at this after all; Kit was confused, before attacking the girl had yelled something about stealing all the good men, or something like that. She looked up at all the laughing faces around her and spotted Omi. He was out of his seat and ready to come over and help her. She shook her head, the last thing she needed was him to sympathize her now. Quickly she gathered her bag and exited out of the classroom. Before leaving she stopped in front of the group of girls shielding her attacker from her, "bunch of cowards," she muttered before exiting.  
  
She made her way slowly to the gym locker room. She knew she would need a shower to get all the paint off. Reaching her destination she cautiously opened the door and peeked in. Satisfied that she was the only one there she went in and straight to the showers, dropping her bag on the way she turned the water on and stepped under it without taking her clothes off. It's pointless really to change if my clothes are covered too, she thought as the water ran over her and she watched, as the watered turned blue below her.  
  
After about 20 minutes in the shower Kit decided that she had gotten rid off all the blue paint she could and stepped out off the stream of water. At was cold outside the shower, Kit quickly grabbed a bunch of towels and started to dry all her clothes (while still wearing them). It was almost noon so instead of drying herself off the rest of the way she decided it would be better to go outside and let it dry naturally. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the locker room.  
  
Outside she ignored all the stared she was getting and trotted over to a decently tall tree. Slugging her bag over her shoulder she grabbed the lowest branch and swung herself up into the tree. After a few more branches she was satisfied that she was up high enough and leaned back to relax against the warm bark of the aged tree. Opening her laptop she logged on and waited for Vega to find her. Less than a minute later the message appeared. Their conversation started.  
  
- Your late- V  
  
- Yeah, ran into a problem this morning- K  
  
- Where are you? - V  
  
- A school somewhere- K  
  
- Somewhere?- V  
  
- Why do you want to know?- K  
  
- My information said you were supposed to return to America a  
month ago- V  
  
- Something came up.- K  
  
- Like?- V  
  
- Something.- K  
  
- I'll find out sooner or later, you should just return.- V  
  
- Can't, got involved in something- K  
  
- Something having to do with what?- V  
  
- Kritiker.- K  
  
- Crap, I thought you gave that up a long time ago.- V  
  
- Yeah well, I remember telling you our connection was over a long  
time ago too- K  
  
- Not nice to talk to your best friend like that- V  
  
- I use the term loosely- K  
  
- Forget them and just return- V  
  
- Maybe I will- K  
  
- Promise?- V  
  
- I said maybe- K  
  
- You know I'm just worried about you- V  
  
- I know, things aren't going smooth here, I might come back soon.-  
K  
  
- Okay, Please keep in contact from now on OK?- V  
  
- Fine, I got to go, we'll talk later.- K  
  
- Bye- V  
  
- Bye- K  
  
End  
  
That's all for now folks. I hope you didn't get lost in that whole  
online conversation (I put letters to help). Everyone's so mean to  
Kit!!! What will happen next? I don't know, I need some reviews for  
help please... :-p  
: By the way, in case you couldn't guess Omi was playing poker in  
class....but don't worry, he wasn't betting! I need reviews badly!!!!  
  
Also Ummmm I have no idea what a Mary-Sue type person is so could  
someone help me out by telling me? Because if everyone hates this kind  
of person then I don't want Kit to turn out that way! 


End file.
